Eres mio Kaneki
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: kaneki tenia que lidiar con rize, pero que rize lo convirtiera en hombre a cambio de usar libremente su kagune era una cosa muy rara e increible.


ERES MÍO KANEKI

**NOTA: NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE TOKIO GOHUL, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DEL ANIME Y MANGA TOKIO GOHUL.**

**Hola, este es mi primera vez en la comunidad de Tokio Gohul, así que espero que les guste mi historia.**

**Este FIC es un ONESHOT de Kaneki x Rize, la idea me vino desde el inicio del anime, no eh querido leer el manga porque no quiero spoilers, rize esta unida con kaneki, pero demonios ella es tan sexy y seductora.**

**Así que disfrútenlo, clasificación "M" porque habrá sangre y una escena candente. Tipo de narración, ROLEPLAYING.**

Después de haber rescatado a hinami, kaneki y touka iban de regreso al café, pero luego de haberse enfrentado con esos investigadores, nunca pensaron que otra amenaza se les iba a presentar.

Dos Gohuls amigos del gourmet les aparecieron a medio camino, no tenían mascara alguna, uno era de cabello rojo y con barba larga, el otro era un tuerto con cabello azul de aspecto viejo. Sus kagunes estaban listos como una serie de arpones que los clavarían en cualquier momento.

Touka le dijo a hinami que se quedara detrás de ella y desplego su kagune, sin embargo estaba muy débil por el combate anterior.

**Touka**: hinami chan, quédate detrás mío, no dejare que nadie te lastime.

**Hinami**: *abrazando por detrás a touka* onee chan.

**Kaneki**: ¿quien diablos son ustedes?

**Tomoshi**: *quitándose sus guantes blancos* soy tomoshi, y soy amigo del gourmet, me quede con duda respecto a ti, un gohul mitad humano… eso suena tan delicioso.

**Kumashi**: *dejando ver la cicatriz de su ojo y sonríe macabramente* jajaja, soy kumashi, y me muero por devorarte kaneki kun buajajaja.

Touka se lanzo y con su kagune, arrojo varios pivotes cristalinos sobre los hombres, pero sus kagunes los protegieron, eso y además la herida de touka aun no sanaba, sus ataques eran débiles.

**Touka**: mierda, ¡kaneki toma a hinami y huye de aquí! *gruñendo por el dolor*

**Kaneki**: ni hablar touka chan, no te dejare aquí.

**Hinami**: onii chan, ¡cuidado!

Tomoshi lanzo un ataque sobre kaneki y lo arrojo contra un poste de luz, el impacto dejo mortalmente herido a kaneki, sangre salió de su boca y nariz por el golpe, el intento levantarse pero le resulto imposible, un dolor recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, definitivamente no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Hinami corrió para ayudar a kaneki y touka la protegió de los ataques de ambos hombres, en realidad ellos solo querían a kaneki, sin embargo iban a matar a touka y a la niña para no dejar testigos.

**Touka**: ¡KANEKI!

**Kumashi**: te matare primero y después devorare a tu amigo buajajajaja. *desplegando su kagune con forma de taladro*

**Tomoshi**: *arrojando su kagune con forma de patas de araña* vamos niña no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

**Touka**: *esquivando con dificultad los ataques* malditos… no me jodan.

Entre la tensión de ver a touka bajo ataque y al oír los gritos de desesperación de hinami, finalmente kaneki se desmayo, eso y añadido el dolor por el golpe.

**Desmayo**

Kaneki estaba desnudo como en un sueño, la mitad de su ojo estaba convertido y se miraba somnoliento, parecía estar flotando. Escucho una riza burlona, como la de una mujer… ¡era rize! Sentada en una especie de silla, totalmente desnuda y con las piernas cruzadas, reía intensamente y con sus ojos negros miraba a kaneki.

**Kaneki**:… tu… otra vez.

**Rize**: *ríe frenéticamente* eres patético kaneki… ¿de verdad pensaste poder pelear contra ellos? Ni siquiera puedes controlar tu kagune, ups es decir mi kagune.

**Kaneki**: *reacción y camina decididamente frente a rize* ¿como te atreves? ¿Tu que sabes? Lo único que quería era proteger a touka y a hinami.

**Rize**: *se pone en pie y pasa su mano en el pecho desnudo de kaneki* awww, que romántico, el chico esta enamorado… debo admitir que me haces sentir... conmovida jajajaja

**Kaneki**: eso no te importa… estas loca rize. *la toma por el cuello y la mira con odio*

**Rize**: oh, ¿toque un nervio? Si que tienes fuerza, pero eres débil kaneki kun.

**Kaneki**: eso lo se… *aprieta violentamente el cuello de rize* escúchame maldita perra, tu estas en mi cuerpo y por eso me obedecerás, estoy harto de ser el débil, así que si te vas a quedar dentro de mi lo mejor será que me des tu fuerza para usarla a mi voluntad.

**Rize**: *se escapa y aparece detrás de kaneki abrazándolo y restregando sus pechos contra la espalda*… de acuerdo.

**Kaneki**: ¿que?

**Rize**: te prestare… no, te dejare usar mi fuerza kaneki… pero debes demostrar que lo mereces. *susurrando seductoramente en su oído*

**Kaneki**: ¿d-demostrarlo? ¿De que demonios hablas?

**Rize**: *bajando su mano hasta el pene de kaneki* desde que te conocí me pareciste apetitoso… pero te digo algo, también me pareciste lindo… quise llevarte a la cama pero el hambre me gano jajajaja.

**Kaneki**: *sintiendo la mano de rize en su intimidad* e-estas loca, ni loco me acostaría contigo, ni en la realidad ni en mis peores pesadillas. *tratando de liberarse del abrazo de rize*

**Rize**: *aparece enfrente de kaneki y lo envuelve en sus brazos seductoramente* vamos kaneki kun… *rozando sus labios contra los de kaneki y hablándole suavemente* si me lo haces te aseguro que tendrás acceso a una fuerza descomunal.

**Kaneki**: r-rize kun. *besa a rize*

Kaneki se dejo llevar y beso a rize ella lo envolvió más con sus brazos y acercó sus pechos al abdomen de kaneki. La respiración de kaneki se agito, estaba disfrutando de algún modo esta experiencia. Kaneki era virgen a su joven edad, pero esto… era raro… eso significaría que estaría con una mujer o ¿no contaba como tal?

Entre besos y roces el miembro de kaneki se puso duro y rize lo noto, se separo para poder tocarlo y sentirlo, solo sonrió malvadamente mientras lo apretaba duramente, provocando que kaneki gimiera.

**Rize**: ¡oh! ¡Mira lo que tienes aquí! No esta mal kaneki nada mal *moviendo su mano arriba y abajo*

Rize se inclino y comenzó a lamer el miembro blanco de kaneki, lo hacia de un manera tan viciosa y kaneki solo bramaba, era una sensación muy nueva para el, su ojo humano empezó a cambiar de color parecía como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un gohul totalmente. Rize engullía el duro miembro hasta su garganta hasta que sintió un liquido caliente y viscoso, alejo su cara y trago lo que quedo en su boca, observo picara mente a kaneki con sus ojos negros y rojos.

En instantes ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de kaneki, rize tumbo a kaneki quien aun mantenía su erección, rize se puso sobre el con su cabello tocando sus pechos. Tomo el miembro de kaneki y lo introdujo en su vagina. Kaneki sintió como cosquillas y nervios, pero erra una sensación agradable, rize se movía lentamente meneando su cintura violentamente, kaneki reacciono y comenzó a apretar y tocar los senos grandes de rize.

**Kaneki**: (rayos… me gusta esto… lo estoy disfrutando)

**Rize**: *cabalgando sobre kaneki* ¡eh! ¿Al niño le gusta? ¿Te gustaría darme kaneki kun?

Rize se bajo de kaneki con su vagina muy húmeda, kaneki se puso sobre ella, el la tomo por la cintura y empezó a embestirla con placer y odio, rize solo daba gemidos y gritos mientras se reía malvadamente. Mientras mas se reía rize kaneki mas la embestía empujando con toda sus fuerzas su miembro.

**Kaneki**: ¡a ver si con esto te sigues riendo! *colocándose sobre rize cara a cara y embistiéndola lenta pero fuertemente*

**Rize**: ah… joder… si que tienes fuerza niño… ¡AH SI! *enrollando a kaneki con sus piernas y arañando su espalda*

Kaneki hundió su cara sobre la cama y seguía embistiendo, sentía una sensación rara, se iba a correr nuevamente, esta vez dentro rize. Rize al sentir el miembro de kaneki y sus embestidas lamia la parte baja del cuello de kaneki, y sin mediar palabra lo mordió.

**Rize**: ah… así kaneki… demuéstrame lo que quieres… *muerde a kaneki*

**Kaneki**: AAAAHHH CARAJO *aumenta la velocidad*

En una mezcla de dolor y excitación kaneki eyaculo dentro de rize, con una sola embestida descargo un gran chorro de semen dentro de la vagina de ella.

**Kaneki**: ¡AHHHHH! ¡ME CORRO! *abriendo los ojos los cuales están totalmente negros y rojos*

**Rize**: ¡AAAHH! ¡MARAVILLOSO! *apretando sus piernas contra kaneki* JAJAJAJA ME HAS DADO LO QUE QUIERO AQUI ESTA MI PARTE KANEKI KUN AJAJAJAJA. *enrollando a kaneki con su kagune*

**Kaneki**: ¿q-que haces?

**Reacciona.**

Touka había sido atrapada por el kagune de tomoshi quien había perforado las piernas y brazos de ella, kumashi apunto su kagune al pecho expuesto de touka y lanzo un ataque final con su kagune girando a gran velocidad.

**Kumashi**: AHORA SIIII, MUEREEEEEEEE AJAJAJAJA

**Hinami**: ¡ONEE CHAAAANNNNN! *grita desgarradoramente mientras observa la escena*

Pero el ataque no pasó a más, el kagune de kumashi había sido neutralizado, todos quedaron en shock, lo último que se supo era que kumashi había sido perforado por el kagune de kaneki.

**Kaneki**: ¡no te atrevas! *ocultando su mirada* NO… ¡TOQUES A TOUKA! *destrozando al hombre y revelando sus ojos rojos*

Kaneki desgarro a kumashi la sangre mancho el suelo y los intestinos, tripas, hígado riñones, corazón y pulmones quedaron regados, kaneki camino lentamente y aplasto la cabeza del hombre, tenia una expresión seria y solo miro fijamente a tomoshi, quien libero a touka y se preparo para combatir, pero estaba muy impactado.

**Tomoshi**: ¡d-desgraciado! ¡TE MATARE! *atacando a kaneki con su kagune*

**Kaneki**: *atrapando todas las patas y sonriendo malignamente* no me hagas reír.

**Tomoshi**: ¿que? *mirada de horror*

**Kaneki**: muere *jalando a tomoshi contra su pecho*

Kaneki atrajo de un jalón al hombre solo para recibirlo con una gran estocada con su mano y le arranco el corazón.

**Kaneki**: muere, muere, muere, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, ¡MUEERREEEE! *apuñalando violentamente y repetidas veces a tomoshi son su kagune*

Finalmente después de apuñalarlo rápida y repetidas veces, arrojo el cadáver de tomoshi contra un muro dejando salpicado de sangre por el impacto.

Touka se puso de pie, hinami corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, pero ambas mujeres observaban impactadas a kaneki, quien había desmembrado a los hombres en tan solo unos segundos. Finalmente del kagune de kaneki desapareció y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad cayendo de rodillas.

**Touka**: ¡k-kaneki! *corriendo hacia donde el esta*

**Kaneki**: ¿e-estas bien… t-touka chan? *mirándola lentamente*

**Touka**: si, estamos bien.

**Hinami**: gracias onii chan, ¡estamos a salvo gracias a ti!

Kaneki se recupero y se levanto con ayuda de touka, los tres siguieron caminando para poder llegar al café y finalmente descansar. Pero mientras touka llevaba por el brazo a kaneki le pregunto que era lo que paso.

**Touka**: ¿como hiciste eso kaneki?

**Kaneki: ***sintiendo un dolor en su cuello* agh *revisa y nota que tiene una mordida* entonces no lo imagine *murmurando*

**Touka**: ¿dijiste algo?

**Kaneki**: n-no importa, lo importante es que estas bien… y hinami también. *sonríe amablemente*

**Touka**: g-gracias, kaneki kun *leve sonrojo*

Finalmente los tres siguieron caminando hacia el café, necesitaban llegar ahí para tratar sus heridas. Kaneki estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar, después de todo rize si cumplió su promesa, pero mientras caminaban kaneki observo a rize sentada en una banca.

**Rize**: impresionante… pudiste controlarlo, pero recuerda una cosa kaneki kun *acaricia sus labios* ¡tu me perteneces! Jajajajaja. *desaparece*

Rize desapareció… después de todo lo que sucedió dentro de kaneki no fue un sueño, fue verdad, el tendría que vivir con eso, con la mujer que le arrebato la humanidad y que le convirtió en hombre. No había razón para contarle lo sucedido a touka… al menos no ahora.

_Fin_

**Y ASÍ TERMINA, COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE SANGRE Y SEXO, SE ESTARÁN PREGUNTANDO PORQUE KANEKI ACTUÓ RUDO CON RIZE, PUES BAJO PRESIÓN Y CUANDO UNO ESTA MOLESTO LA PERSONALIDAD CAMBIA DRÁSTICAMENTE.**

**AUNQUE LA PAREJA FUE RIZE X KANEKI, TOUKA X KANEKI PARECE TENER MAS PESO YA QUE AMBOS ESTÁN VIVOS POR ESO EL SONROJO DE TOUKA AL FINAL.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS, GRACIAS POR LEER Y ADIÓS.**

**INVITO A LOS AMIGOS DE HABLA HISPANA QUE HAGAN MÁS FICS EN ESPAÑOL, PUES LA VERDAD ESTÁN ESCASOS JEJEJE, COMO SEA ADIÓS Y SALUDES A TODA LA COMUNIDAD. ****J**


End file.
